Moons and Mistakes
by Roses of the Storm
Summary: Sequel to We Need To Talk. Remus is sure of one thing: his love for Sirius. But when Sirius betrays him, can he look past the incident and into the heart of the boy he loves? Slash.
1. A Bloody Sky

Disclaimer: Why yes, I am J.K. Rowling. I happen to have a little fanfiction fetish. And since I have some time before the book comes out, I thought to myself, screw it, why not? And if you believed that, then you are a lot duller than I ever imagined.

AN: I'm not sure what really possessed me. I just thought to myself, I should write a sequel to We Need To Talk. In case you didn't notice, the epilogue was rather rushed, and I was thinking of redoing it, but than the thought just hit me that I could make a whole other story. So, read and enjoy.

The sun dawned on a new day, the blood red light filling the sky. Sirius sighed, and chewed his inner cheek a bit. Even nature was reminding of what he had done wrong. He hadn't meant to do it; he swore he hadn't. But he had. And that was all that mattered right now.

He had nearly caused the death of two people. Oh, Sirius wasn't stupid. He knew that Remus would've been killed if he had harmed Snape. And he was just grateful that James had made it there in time.

At the current moment Sirius was sitting in a chair in the common room. It was empty this early in the morning, and Sirius was left with only his thoughts for company. Snape was probably still griping to Dumbledore about how Sirius's punishment was not horrible enough. Sirius was loath to say it, but Snape was actually right. Dumbledore had arranged for Sirius to become a volunteer docent at the Werewolf Museum in Hogsmeade. The eldest Black failed to see how this was a fitting punishment. When Snape had voiced this same concern Dumbledore had merely nodded gravely and told them that they would both realize how fitting it truly was in time. The old wizard's tone had filled Sirius with shivers that even the morning light couldn't banish.

Remus, well Remus would be in the hospital wing right now. With James. And James would tell Remus everything. Sirius knew that he should've gone to Remus first thing, but he had a feeling that he should probably let it sink in. Remus was very… trusting. It would take him time to believe that his boyfriend had really done what he did. That his boyfriend had betrayed his secret.

It was a little less than a year since Sirius and Remus had first kissed. Sirius was head over heels in love, and he had managed to fuck it up already. Oh yes, he knew he loved the werewolf.

He loved everything about Remus. The way the sun highlighted his hair early in the morning. The way he managed to seem so graceful, yet so natural in everything he did. Whether it was reading, or walking, or eating, or even squirming below Sirius. No, they were not sleeping together. Though the sexual tension was getting so bad that they often had to resort to tickle fights to relieve their energies. That's what I meant.

But it didn't really matter very much at the moment. Remus was forgiving, another thing Sirius loved about him, the werewolf couldn't hold a grudge for his life, but he doubted that even Remus could forgive this. As Sirius's mind wandered to all the horrors of a life without Remus he drifted off into a restless sleep.

He was awakened an hour or so later, and the common room was still rather deserted, which wasn't a great feat, considering it was Saturday. Now it may have been a mere coincidence that the moment he was awakened coincided with the moment that Lily slapped him fairly roughly. Oh, who am I kidding, we all know it wasn't.

"Sirius Black, how could you?" she shrieked with all the emotion of a woman stood up on her wedding day; perhaps even more. Sirius merely bowed his head and drew his knees up to his chest.

"Don't you dare do that! I just saw him, you know? He's in a right state too! He's not thinking straight. He keeps calling for you. Go down there and stay with him. He's scared. He knows something has happened, but he doesn't know what." Lily finished in a softer tone as she saw the tears that spilled from Sirius's eyes. She gently wrapped her arms around the taller boy, who clung onto her immediately.

"I-I didn't mean to. I j-just lost con-control." Sirius was sobbing uncontrollably now, and while Lily prided herself at being able to handle most situations, this was above her head. She patted his back a bit, and eventually managed to ease him up.

"C'mon Sirius. You have to see him. He needs you now. You can't abandon him; not like this."

Sirius merely nodded and shuffled after her to the hospital wing, all the while praying that Remus would be okay, that he would be okay, but most of all, that they would be okay.

AN: It has come to my attention that a lot of people may read the story, but they don't review. Please take some time to review. A minute of your time makes me unbelievably giddy. You don't need an account or anything, so why not?


	2. The Morning After

AN: Wow, it's been a really long time. I have no excuse except for major laziness and a developed addiction to Degrassi: The Next Generation. So, sorry. Enjoy…

The clean sterile smell of the hospital wing assaulted Sirius the moment he saw the door. He took a moment to compose himself, not that it really did anything, and he stepped inside. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the bright light that was so contrasting to the dark hallways outside, Sirius made his way to the bed Remus would surely be in. Due to his furry little problem there was always one bed reserved for the lycanthrope. It was the closest to the window, so that even when Remus was confined to a bed he would still be able to view part of the outside world.

A small crowd was gathered around Remus's bed. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over her favorite patient, James was looking on worriedly, and Peter was twisting his hands nervously. Lily walked over to James and tapped him on the shoulder. The two conversed quietly for a few moments before Sirius noticed Lily point at him. James began stalking over to the taller boy with Lily trailing behind, a concerned look on her face. James was glaring, and it wasn't hard to tell that he was furious. Sirius had been so concerned over Remus's reaction that he had completely forgotten about James.

"You have to be the greatest arse I have ever met!" the bespectacled boy whispered ferociously, trying not to disturb the occupants of the wing. Sirius had sense enough to look ashamed.

"I really didn't mean to hurt him. I-I just wasn't thinking." He bowed his head in disgrace, black locks creating a shield from the wrath of Gryffindor's best chaser. James just shook his head.

"No shit you weren't! I swear the minute that we're alone you're going to wish you were expelled, Black!" Sirius winced at the usage of his surname. He felt himself ready to cry and wiped ferociously at his eyes, willing them not to display any weakness, at least not now. It was at this point that Lily, ever the voice of reason, decided to step in.

"James, just let him see Remus right now. Yes, he screwed up, but we can't just focus on that. Whether or not you choose to accept it, Re needs him now. We'll deal with this later." Sirius smiled gratefully at Lily, but she just gave him a sorrowful look in return.

Sirius slowly approached the bed where Remus lay. Soft voices drifted from the area, and upon coming closer to the bed, he discovered that the voices belonged to Remus and Peter. As he realized Sirius was approaching Peter quickly made up some excuse and scurried away to join James and Lily. Remus shifted as much as his injuries allowed so that he could better see Sirius. His eyes were wide and fearful and for a moment Sirius thought that the werewolf was afraid of him. To the dog animagus that was a fate worse than death. However, when Remus exclaimed "Sirius!" in a relieved matter, Sirius realized the fear stemmed from the lycanthrope's confusion.

"Hey, Rem." He greeted his boyfriend weakly. The tawny-haired boy's face had a look of puzzlement on it, resulting from Sirius's quiet demeanor replacing his usually rambunctious one.

"Sear, you look absolutely awful! Are you okay?" Sirius smiled at his boyfriend's concern. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror across the room. His clothing was the same from the day before, and it was terribly wrinkled from him sleeping in it. He had dark circles under his eyes, and there was a layer of stubble on his chin, a result of him not shaving since two days previous. His hair hung limply from his scalp and was rather mussed up. The tall teen mused that he probably smelled awful too. He shook his head and smiled kindly at the boy across from him, giving him an appraising look.

Remus was in much worse condition. He was covered in bandages, all of them freshly changed, and some were already showing blood again. There was a dark bruise on his left cheek, and a stitched cut traveling from his right cheek to his chin. He was pale and his voice was raspy and tired. Remus noticed Sirius's lack of reply and looked at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong, Siri? Why is everyone acting so strange? Why was the wolf so angry?" and of course, the unspoken question. 'Why weren't you there when I transformed this morning?'

Sirius had been at Remus's side every transformation since he had completed his animagus change. The black-haired boy had been the first to accomplish it; he did have more motivation after all.

Sirius sat down at his boyfriend's side so Remus wouldn't have to strain his neck so much.

"I- Rem, I made a mistake. A really bad one. I swear I didn't mean to, but I was just so jealous, and I wasn't thinking straight, and I-" he was cut of by Remus's soothing voice.

"It's all right, Siri. Just tell me what happened." Tears were starting to well up in Sirius eyes, and he could no longer contain them. As he spoke silent tears fell from his eyes.

"I w-was so jealous of Snape. I never meant any harm, I just didn't think. If I had known I could've hurt you, I never would've but… Rem, I told Sni-, I told Snape." Remus didn't even need to ask what Snape was told. He already knew.

"I-I di-didn't… tell me I didn't. Please… oh god no…" the small boy was beginning to weep, and it broke Sirius's heart to know he had caused such pain.

"Shhhh, Rem, c'mon, it's okay. Snape's fine. James, well James saved him. He didn't even get a scratch. He's okay, you hurt no one." Sirius held the shuddering boy until he had calmed a bit.

"Listen Remus, I know I don't deserve forgiveness, and I'm not asking for it. I just want you to know that I am sorry. You deserve so much better than me. I'm sorry… so sorry." He looked at Remus with pleading eyes. The shorter boy chewed on his bottom lip and averted his eyes.

"Sirius, please, just leave. I'm afraid that if you stay I may say something I'll regret. I-" he faltered briefly, "I still love you. I don't want to stop. But I just can't be near you right now. So please… just leave." It was apparent through his speech that Remus was trying desperately not to cry. Sirius turned and walked away. As he reached the door of the hospital wing, he turned around and whispered, "I'm sorry. But I swear I'll get you back, even if it's the last thing I ever do." And with those gentle heartfelt words, the young pureblood turned on his heel and made his way back to the cold place so many people called Gryffindor Tower.

AN: I hope you liked it. If not, you're welcome to say so. I won't hold it against you. Now, review before I start ranting about how wonderful Degrassi is. Like in this one episode…


End file.
